elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nirnroot (Skyrim)
}} History Herbalist Chivius Regelliam noted that a solar event known as the Sun's Death severely depleted the presence of Nirnoot in Tamriel, as Nirnroot was a surface dwelling plant and needed the sun's rays in order to survive. One theory on how the plant survived is that the explosion of Red Mountain, mixed with the fertile soil of Cyrodiil, gave the soil healing properties, allowing the plant to "preserve itself" during the event and survive without light. The Dunmer used the volcanic ash mixed with soil as a cure for Blight, further supporting this theory. It is still unknown why Nirnroot radiates a bluish-white glow, and is still today largely unstudied.Nirnroot Missive "Nirnroot" is named because it is a root of Nirn, the planet is set on. Cultural uses The Gourmet's recipe for Potage le Magnifique in his book, Uncommon Taste does not call for a Nirnoot, but if the Dragonborn impersonates the cook at Castle Dour, during the Dark Brotherhood questline, a Nirnroot can be added to the casserole as a secret ingredient. Gianna, the Castle's chief cook comments that nirnroot is a common spice in stews and other dishes. Locations Nirnroot can be found throughout Skyrim, usually along lake and river banks. The plant makes a sound somewhat akin to chimes and emits a white glow. The glow is faint in daylight, but very bright—even from a distance—after dark. Crimson Nirnroot, a cousin to Nirnroot, also grows abundantly in Skyrim's Blackreach. A variety of giant nirnroot can be found on Giant Nirnroot Island, in the . Merchants *Babette at the Falkreath Sanctuary sells one Nirnroot, which replenishes every two days. *Angeline Morrard of Angeline's Aromatics in Solitude sells two Nirnroot. **She displays a third Nirnroot in her shop, but it can only be acquired by stealing it. *Avrusa Sarethi of Sarethi Farm will buy all the Nirnroot in your inventory if the option is selected in chat. **She has a garden consisting of 8 Nirnroot on the farm. She will also give a quest to find ingredients to help her cultivate more Nirnroot. Natural growths *Three directly southwest of Half-Moon Mill, upstream from Evergreen Grove (which has another Nirnroot), half-way to Hunter's Rest. An Alchemy skill book can also be found nearby. *Five north of Dawnstar. Hit the beaches to the north and there are at least five of them among the islands close by and on the horker beach to the west. *Eight can be found on Sarethi Farm. *One or two down the mountain from Sky Haven Temple, around the river under Karthspire Camp *30+ Nirnroot Plants can be found along Skyrim's northwestern shoreline. A one-day walk along the coast can also result in 70+ Grass Pods, at least 20 pieces of Clam Meat, and plenty of Canis Root. *At least 44 Crimson Nirnroot in Blackreach. *Two at the Sleeping Tree Camp. *One just to the west of Goldenglow Estate. *Found often under bridges and in niches across Skyrim. *At least one near Honeyside. *One between Pinewatch and Lakeview Manor, on a small body of water. *Around 10 on the Giant Nirnroot Island, off of the northeast shore of Solstheim. *One on the river banks around the Honningbrew Meadery. *One on an island to the east of the Serpent Stone. *One next to a fallen tree about half way between Bleakcoast Cave and the Serpent Stone. *One due south and one west southwest of Treva's Watch, on the south side of the river. *One west of Ivarstead, on the east side of the river, south of the mill. On display *Two Nirnroot can be found in Sinderion's Field Laboratory at Blackreach. *One Nirnroot can be found in Angeline's Aromatics. *One Nirnroot can be found in the Arch-Mage's Quarters at the College of Winterhold. *One Nirnroot can be found in the Hall of Countenance at the College of Winterhold. *One Nirnroot can be found on a shelf in the basement of Honeyside. Regrowing patches Unlike Nirnroot in Cyrodiil, it does eventually grow back once harvested, despite in-game claims that it does not. Also unlike Nirnroot in Cyrodiil, this ingredient can also be bought from Alchemy merchants and sometimes looted from enemies that are mages or Falmer. Quests Few and Far Between Ingun Black-Briar, an Apprentice alchemist, asks the Dragonborn to obtain 20 Nirnroot to help replenish the diminishing supply of her mentor and teacher. She also asks for 20 Deathbell and 20 Nightshade. Potions † multiple effects Gallery Glowing Nirnroot Skyrim.png|A Nirnroot, glowing at night. NirnrootCC.png|A close up of the Nirnroot. Trivia *In add-on, nirnroots cannot be planted in a garden. *A good way to find the effects of nirnroot is to combine it with Crimson Nirnroot in a potion as they both have the same effects but are considered different ingredients, making a potion with all four ingredient effects. *In Fallout 4, a plant can be found that resembles the Nirnroot. Bugs * Even after harvesting, there is a faint glow where the Nirnroot plant used to be. This can mislead the Dragonborn into thinking it has regrown. * If not harvested immediately, after some hundred of hours of gameplay, the glow around the Nirnroot can increase in brightness reaching a very intense white that does not clear even if the Nirnroot is harvested. ** All the layers of the white light can be erased, one by one, with the console command "MarkForDelete" and selecting each layer with the cursor. Caution is advised because it is easy to delete important textures using this method. * North and slightly west of Bleakcoast Cave, and (far) east of the city of Winterhold, there is a nirnroot located inside a fallen tree trunk on a small island that cannot be picked up, no matter how it is approached. ru:Корень Нирна (Skyrim) de:Nirnwurz (Skyrim) es:Raíz de nirn (Skyrim) nl:Nirnwortel pt:Nirnroot (skyrim) uk:Корінь Нірну (Skyrim)